1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems and methods, particularly, to a power-on test system and a method employed in the power-on test system.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure stability and reliability of electronic devices, such as the blades of a blade sever, each of the blades must pass a series of standard tests. On/off and reset tests are major tests applied to the blade before packing. However, a conventional test device can only tests one blade at a time, which is inconvenient and inefficient.